


Surprise Sex

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's Black's birthday and Sage wants to show just how much she loves him even by a bit of teasing





	Surprise Sex

Sage: *in their room, getting ready just before her mate arrives home from a party Goku invited him to* 'would be nice if I came but NO. Fucking bastards' *sighs heaving and sits on the bed while putting on thigh high socks along with a black skirt and just her bra* 'if this won't make him jump me, then I'm out of options'

*the door clicks open downstairs as a drunk Black walks in*

Sage: *smirks and gets up* 'time to get started' *heads downstairs* Blacky~

Black: *he looks up and his eyes widens as blood oozes down his nose* fuck baby~

Sage: *purrs, rubs her body against his before kissing him* hey~

Black: *chuckles and gropes her ass then pulls her into a deep kiss. Moaning*

Sage: *wraps her arms around his neck moaning as well*

Black: *snakes his hand up her legs to her cunt. Rubbing her clit*

Sage: ahhh~ fuck~ *claws his back as she pants lightly. Rubbing and grinding against him as she tugs at his clothes* damn it Black give it to me!

Black: so impatient *sets her down on the kitchen table and goes onto his knees and pulls her close. Licking her cunt*

Sage: ahhh~ no it should be me~

Black: *licks his lips* trust me, we won't even get to start if I made you have your way

Sage: bitch~

Black: *kisses her roughly* better watch your tongue~

Sage: *smirks* how about no *shoves him back then gets up* and we go upstairs to finish this

Black: *grabs her arm and drags her upstairs* you're asking for it

Sage: *chuckles* maybe~

*Black opens the door to their room before slamming against the wall*

Black: demanding little shit

Sage: *smirking* no just impatient *kisses him while removing his shirt. Tearing it up a bit as she needs him NOW*

Black: going to be that way hands and knees now *lightly growling in her ear*

Sage: as much as I wish, you're my bitch tonight Blacky

Black: oh really

Sage: I own your ass Black *licks his cheek while purring* you will be my bitch tonight now be nice and do as I said

Black: and that will be *removing her bra*

Sage: *looks up with blood red eyes* strip and let me have fun~

Black: *hums, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard on it while pinching and rolling the other bud*

Sage: mmm~ or be an ass *pries him away from her and heads to the bed. Going on her hands and knees*

Black: *purrs and goes over to her, lifting up the skirt* I should punish you

Sage: *wraps her tail around her leg* maybe you should~

Black: *slaps her ass, taking off his pants* but knowing you, you would very much enjoy it

Sage: *pouts* please Daddy~

Black: *pulls her head back and roughly kisses her as he thrusts in. Both moaning out* fucking whore~

Sage: ahhh~! Yes~!

Black: *grips her hips as he pounds into her. Moaning out as he's been holding off for a while* you should be happy to be bed by a god

Sage: if you don't shut the hell up with that shit I swear to god I will chop off your balls now fuck me damn it *snarls at him as her tail puffs up*

Black: *rolls her over and pulls her close* I should shut that mouth of yours up

Sage: *smirks and wraps her legs around his waist* you love it all too well darling

Black: *smirks back and slams into her* take it then~

Sage: ahhh~ *her eyes closes in pleasure as her cunt pulses around him* want me to cum Daddy~?

Black: mmm~ I do baby~

Sage: *pants heavily as she rubs her clit* fuck~

Black: *growls out* cum for me~

Sage: I am~ *arches her back as she cries out* I am~! Black~! *clenches down on him as she pulses and cums on them both*

Black: *sinks his teeth into her shoulder, cumming in her as his nails digs into her hips*

Sage: *heavily pants as she shakes. Coming down from her high* fuck, I should have you drunk more *pants*

Black: *nuzzles her breast, purring* later

Sage: ... *her cheeks heats up* fucking animal

Black: *chuckles and kisses her, pulling out and lays down* you love it Wolfy

Sage: *saddles him, smirking* so do you Puppy~

Black: *rolls his eyes* move

Sage: demanding bitch *lifting herself up and slams down on him, moaning lightly*

Black: ahhh~ *his eyes closed in bliss* still a tight fuck~

Sage: *licks her lips, panting lightly as she rubs her clit* only for you~

Black: I love you~ *gripping her hips while thrusting up into her*

Sage: I love you too~! *throws her head back and cums again*

Black: *holds her close as he thrusts a few more times in her before cumming*

Sage: *goes limp in his arms as she pants. Circles covered her vision as she stays put*

Black: *holds her close, panting slightly as his world spins for a second* you okay?

Sage: *smiles against him, kissing him* happy...birthday *passes out with a satisfied smile on her face*

Black: ... *kisses her forehead* thank you love


End file.
